The present disclosure relates to an intraocular lens (IOL) injection system to inject an IOL into a patient's eye, a controller for injecting the IOL, a control method for an IOL injection instrument, and a control program therefor.
An IOL injection instrument for injecting an IOL into a patient's eye has been known. For example, an IOL injection instrument disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to deform an optical part and a support part of the IOL inside an injection part of the instrument and then inject the IOL.